mtvbroleplaysfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultraman
Ethan Masters is the CEO of Masters Enterprises, a conglomerate that focuses primarily on research and development for industrial purposes. A rich playboy by day, by night Ethan masquerades as the vigilante Ultraman, a member of The MTVBusters. Ethan and his operations are based in MTVB City. In addition to the aforementioned, Jesse is the father of Duane Masters. Character Biography Pre-Swiftpoint Early life Ethan was born into a wealthy family, the son of Elizabeth and Duane Masters, and the older brother of Cassandra, Ethan spent a majority of his childhood sheltered from outside life by his overly paranoid parents, as his father admittedly had a lot of shady deals going on. Ethan spent his free time watching action flicks from the eighties and reading comic books religiously. At one point Ethan had an imaginary friend he affectionately referred to as 'Rambo'. The Ninja of MTVB City Donning a makeshift costume that composed of a Skillet t-shirt and a ninja mask, Ethan begun his first patrol on the streets of MTVB City. His search for injustice led him to a bar where tourists from MT City were visiting for a rock concert. The rowdy tourists started causing trouble in the neighbourhood, which prompted Ethan to intervene. The fight was short-lived and brutal with Ethan emerging victorious. He left their unconscious bodies at the nearby police station with a calling card; telling the police that if they won't keep scum off of the streets, then he will. One of the police officers shrugged and placed the card in the drawer of his desk, unbeknownst to him that the card was rigged with a mini recorder that would tell Ethan of any possible crimes. Ethan spent the next couple of weeks building a notorious reputation with the civilians, as the feared Ninja of MTVB City. Ethan, at the time, was still a teenager. He went to school with his best friend Peyestu, a quiet introvert who spent most of his free time playing video games on the PS2 and smoking weed. Although Ethan did well academically he was too focused on his life as a vigilante, his ignorant parents kept pushing him further and further into the career of business so that he may keep their company and wealth going for generations to come. After a particularly heated argument with his father over the fate of the company, Ethan suited up and began yet another patrol on the streets, but unknown to him was a shadow waiting in the darkness, Scary Zombie; a criminal who escaped death at the hands of Zilexman through unknown means. Scary Zombie began a series of disturbing attacks on the city of MTVB, prompting the authorities to take immediate action, all of which proved futile. With Scary's attacks getting more and more brutal and with no hero in sight, Ethan decided that it was time to act like a proper "super". He mended his relationship with his parents and not-so-subtly hinted at him being the vigilante to his sister; who hugged him before he left the house. Ethan revealed his secret to his best friend Peyestu; who was left confused by the entire ordeal. With his list of things to do complete, Ethan went out to confront Scary who publicly announced his demands of fighting someone "worthy" of him. Using technology from Masters Industries, Ethan hacked into the spectators' cameras and messed with their feed, so that if he were to be defeated in combat, his identity would not immediately be revealed to the world. Ethan and Scary Zombie met atop a red bridge and the two spent minutes staring each other down. Ethan made the first move by shooting an arrow at Scary, who deflected it with ease. Scary, then spent the next five minutes pummeling Ethan to near-death; throwing him around like a rag-doll and beating his face into mush. Before he is able to deliver the finishing blow, Scary is struck from behind by Peyestu who had followed Ethan to the fight. Scary grabbed Peyestu by the collar and threw him from the ledge of the bridge and down to the river below. Ethan helplessly screamed as his best friend fell to his death. Ethan quickly got up and took the opportunity to stab the distracted Scary in the eye with one of his arrows; the arrow pierced his brain, killing him instantly. Ethan was unable to mourn as police helicopters quickly moved in. Making a quick escape, Ethan made his way back home, bleeding profusely. He explained to his parents that he was mugged by a group of thugs, but his sister knew better. Peyestu's body was never recovered from the fall, some believing it was ripped to shreds by the rocks that lied at the bottom of the river. Ethan attended Peyestu's funeral and promised he would continue to save the world in his honour, and that he would become a better person, but before he could that he had to shake away any prior suspicions of him being the vigilante. The man who fought Scary on the TV quickly became known to the world as The Ninja of MTVB City with many even forgetting about Peyestu's role in Scary's defeat. Ethan briefly retired from vigilantism to attend college. The College Years MORE INFO COMING SOON. A Death in the Fam' MORE INFO COMING SOON. Ultraman No More MORE INFO COMING SOON. Back to Basics After realizing that the murderer was still running around free, despite his aforementioned efforts, Ethan decided that in order for him to exact justice and finally be at peace he had to become someone else. He had to become something else. Someone that didn't have Ultraman's established reputation, someone that would be able to evoke fear into a truly monstrous being. He became The Manghunter; an urban archer who prowled the streets at night. He abandoned his technology and relied on a more traditional recurve bow. Ethan spent months under the guise of The Manghunter; looking for clues that would lead him to the murderer's true whereabouts all the while building an equally impressive reputation as a terrifying vigilante. The media's perception of The Manghunter was largely negative and a taskforce created specifically with the intention of capturing the vigilante. The general public thought fondly of The Manghunter and several tributes were held in his honour, as people believed his efforts were resulting in a positive change for their city. During this time, Ethan apprehended several high ranking criminals, adding to his high count of arrests. Ethan finally caught a break and followed a lead that led him to a weapon's dealer who knew the true identity of the murderer. Ethan tracked the killer down to his hideout and the two fought each other to near death, but Jesse was able to get the upper hand after shooting out a chandelier with his arrow, the chandelier landed on the murderer pinning him to the ground. Jesse unmasked the culprit, revealing his true identity once and for all: Peyestu. After a brief exchange and poignant moment between the two, Ethan tearfully stabbed Peyestu through the eye with a spare arrow. The entire fight was recorded and manipulated by a third man who had witnessed everything. Ethan was outed as both Ultraman and The Manghunter, then subsequently arrested with the vigilante registration act being put forward into motion. Ethan was dragged to prison with an oddly satisfied smile on his face, a smile that suggested he was victorious in the grand scheme of things. The Prison Chronicles MORE INFO COMING SOON. The Yellow King Saga MORE INFO COMING SOON. Possession Ethan was possessed by an extraterrestrial parasite that dug deep into his nervous system, taking complete control over his physical and mental faculties. The parasite was driven to attack the MTVBusters for reasons unknown, it has been speculated that the parasite has some ties to The Yellow King. The Reverse-Ultra MORE INFO COMING SOON. The New MTVB-52 Personality At first glance, Ethan is your stereotypical brooding vigilante with a lust for blood trapped in an endless race to permanently stop injustice, but in actuality Ethan is a lighthearted comic book fan who aspired to use his wealth to emulate the very fictional characters he idolized. Although years active as a vigilante has begun to weigh on his morality leading to several events where Ethan is forced to reconsider his position as a defender of MTVB City. Through his struggles with his own identity and the city's vigilante registration act, Ethan has arguably become the group's grittiest member. Unlike traditional superheroes, Ethan has no problem with killing criminals whose crimes he deems fit for punishment, fulfilling the role of judge, jury, and executioner. As a vigilante, Ethan has amassed an impressive kill count with over a thousand confirmed deaths, all corrupt individuals one way or another making Ethan a mass-murderer, something that doesn't weigh heavily on his conscience. Ethan's brutal methods often lead to him clashing with his comrades. Ethan has a sarcastic sense of humour and appears to be a hyper-contrarian at times; intentionally provoking people to get an argument out of them for his own amusement. Ethan absolutely adores movies, to the extent that he considers himself a cinephile; several of his favourite movies have inspired his decision to fight crime. Jesse is also a very family-orient individual; relying on them and his friends for emotional support, which, without, he is incapable of living properly. In the presence of his comrades, Ethan assumes a kind of parental role as he tries to assist Gleaminguy and Zephero in coping with their own emotional problems. Despite this, Ultraman willingly ran away from his own son in fear of becoming a terrible father. Ethan's son Duane would later time travel and cross paths with a younger Ethan, coming to realize that his father would have been a great father. In the afterlife, Ethan would remark that his greatest failure wasn't being a terrible parent, it was that he didn't even try in the first place. In his business persona; Ethan is the CEO of Masters Enterprises, and is renowned for his hard-hitting business tactics. He is loyal to his employees and will fight tooth and nail for their loyalty in return. Despite being the known CEO of Masters Enterprises, it is his sister who does the most work, much to her chagrin. Much of Ethan's business persona carries over when he becomes mayor of MTVB. Friendships and Relationships Powers and Abilities Ethan possesses no known superhuman powers, but through his extensive training he has achieved above human strength and endurance. Ethan's charisma has been known to benefit both him and the group as he is capable of sweet talking himself and others out of situations deemed inescapable. He is also a relatively intelligent individual; coming up with the blueprints for several of his technologically advanced designs that have aided him in his fight against crime, but Ethan ultimately reveals that it was his sister Cassandra who actually developed the weapons, much to her dismay. * Acrobatics: Ethan has displayed on many occasions that he is an expert in acrobatics, and often uses this skill while evading enemy fire. * Archery: He is one of the finest living archers in the world; having underwent rigorous archery training as a kid due to his obsession with the eighties Rambo films. * Martial arts: Ethan is a lethal hand-to-hand combatant, knowing over a thousand different fighting techniques. * Master Detective: although not quite on equal footing with Gleaminguy's detective abilities, Ethan has proven to be a capable investigator of criminal activity as evident by his standalone adventures. * Politics: As the CEO of Masters Enterprises, Ethan has leaned on political issues from time to time. * Swordsmanship: Ethan has proven to be proficient with a sword, though it is not his preferred weapon of choice. He occasionally spars with Zephero, but he is defeated easily each and every time. Costumes * The Ninja of MTVB Costume * Classic Costume * Modern Costume - Obtained after the events of the Prison Chronicles and prior to the Yellow King incident, the Modern Costume is the first one to be worn by Ethan since becoming ditching his Manghunter persona. The costume was created by Gleaminguy in preparation for their inevitable war with the Yellow King. Although it doesn't provide much cover for the arms, the suit itself was made out of a strong fabric that can protect Ultraman's chest and legs against the strongest of attacks. Ultraman 2.png|The Ninja of MTVB BxFwBSq - Copy.png|Classic Ultraman 1.png|Modern Equipment * Compound bow - Ethan's most prized possession; the compound bow is a weapon that Ethan has outfitted with several different type of trick arrows, each with a specific purpose. ** Recurve bow - When preferring to go with something a little more traditional, Ethan will ditch the technologically advanced compound bow and go with the wooden recurve bow, with which Ethan uses primitive arrows. Ethan primarily used this under the guise of The Manghunter. Trivial Information * Ultraman's real name has been retconned on several occasions. At first he was named Jesse Phillips, then Jesse Michaels, before ultimately becoming Ethan Masters in the final continuity. Category:Characters Category:Members of The MTVBusters Category:Superheroes and Vigilantes Category:Status: Alive Category:Status: Deceased